Reborn
by Danichan667
Summary: ChiChi is fed up with her life so she makes a wish to be reborn and live her life over again, but what happens when she is reborn into another person and her sister is herself?
1. Default Chapter

This is not by me it is by a friend of mine named Android 18. I am posting it for her. I give her full credit.  
  
~*****~  
  
"Goku is leaving again?" ChiChi asked, staring out the window. Vegeta told her the real news, someone had to. "It doesn't surprise me, he's always leaving me." ChiChi said, without empathy. Vegeta avoided ChiChi eyes.   
  
"He won't come back for the next 100 years is what he said." Vegeta told the woman. ChiChi did not cry, she kept staring out of the window. She look out the gray clouds and whispered, "I am such a fool."   
  
"What?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Its going to rain." ChiChi rose her voice, fixing what she first said.   
  
"Well I should go then..." Vegeta said, finally finding a way to leave without seeming rude. ChiChi made 2 sons with Goku and they have a 14 year old Grand-daughter. She hated being old too and without a man. She barely seen Goku during their marriage, she was always left alone. No one knew it, but she had alot of hard times during woman hood years. She remembered what happened to her about a couple of weeks before Goku turned into a kid...  
  
ChiChi was upset, Gohan and Videl was at Pan's School, Goten was with Paris. She was by herself and very depressed. She was crying in her pillow, how could she live without Goku? She started screaming and her ki was flaring out, the house started shaking and then an object hit ChiChi on the head. She was knocked out. She woke up and seen Goku with a smile on his face. Instead of feeling happy she felt Anger. She got up and turned her back on Goku, and a tear fell down her cheek. Goku looked in confusion wondering why she was crying.   
  
That night she walked around the forest, thinking about her life. There was a noise. "Another wolf." ChiChi said, she got into battle stance. A Wolf jumped out of the bushes and attacked ChiChi. She kicked the wolf in the head. The wolf was dead by the hard blow in the head. "I'm still strong...what if I could start over." She said to herself. "I could be stronger, One of the strongest woman in the world...no I Would be the strongest woman in the world. I wouldn't marry Goku and I could be happy..."   
  
She remembered what she said. "I could start over." ChiChi said to herself. She smirked and looked at Gohan's 5 Dragonballs. Gohan was going to wish that Goku would come back but Goku wouldn't be so why not take the dragonballs for her wish? She never got a wish of her own. She grabbed them, the dragon radar and went off to find the other dragon balls.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi saw that a dragon ball was in a small village in the East. She entered the village, Village Zork and seen a child. "Hello, have you seen anything that looks like this?" ChiChi asked, as she pulled the two star dragon ball out.  
  
"Yeah its at the master's home." The boy replied and pointed to a large house on a hill.   
  
"Thank you." ChiChi said as she went up the hill to see this Master. She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. A man came and answered the door.  
  
"Hello Ma'ma, what may I do for you?" the man asked.  
  
"Is the Master here?" She asked  
  
"Yes but you cannot see him, you have to be speical to see him"   
  
"But I am ChiChi, The Ox King's daughter, I am a Princess."   
  
"A Princess you say? You look kinda old to be a princess."  
  
"Oldness does not matter, I joined the 23rd Budokai Tourament and went in the final rounds but I did not win."   
  
"You still cannot see him?" He said as he shut the door. ChiChi was upset and left. She seen the boy run around, laughing and catching a butterfly with a net. It reminded her of Goten when he was little. The boy caught ChiChi stare, so he ran to ChiChi.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hiro," He took his hand out to shake.  
  
"Why Hello, I am ChiChi," She said, with a smile and shook his hand.   
  
"Want to go for a walk by the lake?"  
  
"Oh why not." ChiChi answered.They started walking by the lake and Hiro kept talking about his life. His parents died when he was born and he now lived with his brother.   
  
"Hey ChiChi stay here." Hiro said suddenly.   
  
"Okay." She replied. Hiro ran into the woods and disappeared. ChiChi looked at the sky, waiting for his return. She was thinking about what she would do when she got all the dragon balls. Suddenly she heard the screams of Hiro.  
  
"Help! Help!" Hiro yelled. ChiChi looked and seen Hiro, he was being attacked by a tiger on the other side of the lake. He felt into the lake and hit his head on a big rock, and was knocked out. The Village people seen this event and ran down to the lake.   
  
"Hold on Hiro! I'm coming!" ChiChi yelled as she dove into the lake. The water splashed in her face, it was hard to see Hiro, but she finally reached Hiro and grabbed him. She grabbed onto a vine that was hanging from a tree a tree and pulled herself to land. Hiro was bleeding so ChiChi ripped her sleeves off to stop the bleeding. The Village People cheered in joy, until something caught their eye, the tiger. The tiger was coming in close to ChiChi and Hiro. Chichi stood up into fighting stance to protect Hiro at all costs. The tiger jumped up and cut ChiChi's face. She counter attacked and kicked the tiger in the back of the neck. She grabbed the tiger by the feet and threw it into the lake. She grabbed Hiro and went into the village. People came and helped ChiChi. They all hugged her and smiled.   
  
"You should get some rest." A village woman said. "Come to my house and lay down a bit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After hours of resting, ChiChi woke up to see a straight looking man. "Are you the one who saved young Hiro?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." ChiChi answered.   
  
"I am the Master of this village, please let me repay you somehow." The Master said.   
  
"Do you have a Dragon Ball...it looks like this." ChiChi pulled out the 1 star Dragon Ball.   
  
"Oh This...well sure thing." The Master said. He gave Chichi the 5 star Dragon Ball. ChiChi smiled with joy and grabbed the Dragon ball. She got out of bed and went to leave the village. The Master grabbed ChiChi by the arm.   
  
"Come back again." he said. ChiChi nodded and smiled. She walked out the house and Hiro was outside.  
  
"ChiChi, are you leaving?" Hiro asked.  
  
"Yeah but we will meet again, I promise" She said, with a smile. Hiro frowned, he did not want ChiChi to leave.  
  
"Please Don't Go."   
  
"I have to...good bye Hiro." ChiChi said. She left the village and was on her way for the last dragon ball!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi fought her way in the woods for the last dragon ball. "I....have....to....get....the.....last.....DRAGON BALL!" ChiChi yelled, as she ran and punched wild creatures out of her way. She seen the glow of a dragon ball. She felt her heart beat faster. She was almost close to the dragon ball, it was somewhere in the dark forest waiting for someone to get it. ChiChi seen a light glow, it was a dragon ball in the bushes. ChiChi grabbed the dragon ball and when she pulled her hand out the bushes it was cut up. "Now time to make my wish" ChiChi said.   
  
ChiChi laid the Dragon balls down and she stared at them. "Well its now or never." ChiChi said. She felt her heart beat, She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I call you eteral dragon to come for and grant my wish!" ChiChi yelled.The sky turned black, and a long yellow light came out, and then a dragon formed.  
  
Gohan, Vegeta, Goten and everyone sensed the dragon.   
  
"You have woken me from my sleep, what is your wish?" The dragon asked.  
  
"Dragon, I wish to go back in time and live my life over again." ChiChi yelled, over the roar of the dragon.  
  
Gohan and co were flying toward the dragon.  
  
"I shall see if it can be done." The Dragon said. ChiChi waited for an answer. After a few seconds the Dragon answered, "It can be done." ChiChi cheered and smiled.   
  
"Well make it happen!" ChiChi yelled happily as she held her hand up.   
  
"You wish has been granted." The Dragon said. Gohan and everyone arrived and saw ChiChi. She was glowing and then after a few moments she disappeared.   
  
"MOM!" Gohan yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a light and loudness. The baby opened her eyes, she seen a man and then she seen a woman. 'Mother' the Baby though.   
  
"Awwww!" The woman said. She then felt pain.   
  
"Wait Theres another baby!" The Doctor said.   
  
"Another baby? You mean twins?" A large man asked.  
  
The Baby was shocked from the news too, 'Another baby!?'  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

No claims on Dragon Ball.  
  
~*****~  
  
The Doctor held the second child in his hard hands. He spanked the baby and gave it to the mother.   
  
'I have a sister?' The Baby thought.  
  
"Two girls!" The Mother said. "What to name them?"  
  
"Well...How about I name one and you name one?" The Oxking suggested.  
  
"Sure, the first girl name is...Shima." She said.  
  
"And the second one name is ChiChi."  
  
'ChiChi's my name, not Shima.' The newly named Shima thought. ChiChi begun crying, Shima didn't.  
  
"Weird, Shima isn't crying like a normal baby, can we do some tests on her to see if she is alright?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes I think it would be best just to make sure." The Mother said. The Doctor took Shima from her mother.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Mother you look so beautiful I missed you so much' Shima thought. ChiChi started crying again, Shima was getting annoyed. 'I don't get it...how is there two daughters...unless...Yes! The Wish, when I wished to live my life over again, it must mean I'm gone from my real time line and in this one meaning there are two ChiChi's in this timeline...I get it...so that is really me...but I am here also.'   
  
"How are mommys two speical girls?" The Mother asked as she walked in the room. Shima giggled and got up and started walking to her. "OxKing! Come quick!" She yelled. The Oxking ran in the room. They watched Shima walk to her mother. "Shima you are a surprising little thing, but you're cute too!"   
  
"She has her mothers looks." The Oxking said. They laughed and hugged each other. Shima smiled, and looked over at ChiChi.   
  
'I promise to take care of you in my life time, and make sure you go a different way then I did, to this day you are my sister ChiChi and I am your sister...Shima.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a few weeks of loud crying, ChiChi learned how to crawl.   
  
'Wow, did I learn how to crawl that fast?' Shima said to herself. It was raining outside, Shima's Mother was out there looking at the sky. Shima wondered what she was doing, so she went out to see what was up. Shima looked at her mother, and her mother was crying.   
  
"Oh what will I do now? In a little over a year from now I am going to die, how can I tell the Oxking?" She said to herself, not knowing Shima was behind her. Shima's eyes widen and started to water in sorrow. 'I only get a year? Mother...'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shima and her family were going to city to get a family portrait done. Shima and ChiChi's hair was getting long.   
  
"This should be good." The Oxking said with a smile. Shima's Mom smiled weakly, she still hadn't told him about her impending death which she knew was coming soon. Shima looked at her mother, she saw the sad look.   
  
'She must be thinking of her death.'   
  
"Okay Shima, sit on your mother's lap with ChiChi." The Oxking said. Shima did as she was told. 'I remember this...'   
  
The Painter came in and looked at them. "Such a wonderful family heheh! Oh such beautiful little gals you two have, reminds me of my little Ginny." She said.   
  
'Weird...if I remember correctly, there was a male painter wow this is weird...'   
  
"You, smile." The Female painter said. "What is her name?"  
  
"Shima." Oxking and Shima's mother said together.  
  
"Shima! Such a wonderful name! And who is this little cutie?" The Female painter asked.  
  
"Chi...Chi..." Shima said. Her parents looked at her, surprised.   
  
"She talked!" They said, smiling. The female painter clapped her hands and smiled greatly.   
  
'At least I was alive to see Shima's first word...' Shima's mother thought.  
  
"Okay now on with the painting." The Female painter said. She took a brush out and a big clear paint board.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Oxking was up at midnight that night. He was staring at the stars, smiling. "Thank you, I have two daughters and a wonderful wife. What more could I ask for?" He said to himself. Shima's mother was hiding behind a rock, she was crying quietly.   
  
'Everything isn't alright...oh OxKing how can I tell you this?' She thought. The Oxking heard someone.   
  
"Who's there?" He said, alarmed.  
  
"It's me." She answered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I should ask you that...Oxking I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it Honey?"  
  
"I'm dying..."  
  
"What!?" He said, shocked.  
  
"I'm going to die sometime very soon, I couldn't tell you this but I have a deadly disease." She answered, crying loudly. "Oxking I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's not true...please you can't die! We have two girls and I need you, they need you...I love you." His words made it harder on her.  
  
"I love you too." She said, crying in his chest. He hugged her tightly, while fighting tears himself.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shima was sleeping in her room having a dream of her future.  
  
Goku was fighting her in the tourament, she was attacking, he was dodging. He took one swing and she flew out the ring. She told him their promise, and he asked her again to marry him. They got married, she was smiling and he had a confused look on his face. They flew away on the flying nimbus and went to their home, their new life. She had Gohan and everything was going good. Gohan was studying, Goku was her handy man and she was a normal homewife. Then it happened, Raditz came. He is the reason her life went bad. She seen Goku death of Raditz, then she seen Frezia beating Gohan up, then Goku. She seen the pain she went through during the years. She seen Cell and Goku's second death. She seen Goten being boring. She seen her tears all over again during the years without Goku. Then she saw his love for fighting and training, something she believed he loved more then her. She seen how blinded she was, and how she was such a fool.  
  
Shima started crying because of the nightmare. The Oxking walked in the room. "Shima? Whats wrong, does somebody need their dippie changed?" he asked. Shima opened her eyes and saw him.   
  
'Has he been crying?' She thought.  
  
"You want your mother?"  
  
Shima nodded no and closed her eyes. The Oxking left and closed the door. He stood there for a while and was upset. "Why does she have to leave them...and me?"  
  
Shima laid there, thinking about her nightmare. 'What will I do in this lifetime? Maybe I should train. I should train my whole life and learn ki, and prevent ChiChi...darn it feels weird saying my own name...no Shima is my name, oh this is so weird...I'll prevent ChiChi from marrying Goku...he'll have a better life without her...me anyways, she can have a nicer man...and I can be the strong woman, the strongest woman in the world.' Shima smirked and slowly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Its been a month and 2 weeks after Shima's nightmare. The family been spending alot of time together. The Oxking tried to keep Shima's mother happy. Shima was upset too about her mother's impending death. She had to go though another lifetime without her mother.   
  
One night Shima's mom was alone in the living room. Shima walked in there and seen her.  
  
"I don't want to die..."   
  
"Momma..." Shima said.  
  
"Shima? Can you understand me?"  
  
Shima nodded her head. Her mother frowned and looked down. "Shima...please don't be sad."  
  
"Mommy don't die." Shima cried.   
  
"Shima..."  
  
"I have something to tell you." Shima said. "I am really ChiChi."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I am really 59 mother, I wished to come back in time."  
  
"I don't get it, how can you wish to come back."   
  
"I wanted to live my life over again and correct my mistakes...I am really ChiChi, you were only suppose to have one daughter. The dragonballs...there are 7 Dragon balls, when you collect them all a dragon will come out and you get one wish."  
  
"Shima...no wonder you are so strong and smart, but why?"  
  
"My husband...Goku gave me a depressing life, he always died on me and left me with two sons and pain. He loved fighting more then me......are you upset with me?"  
  
"I could never be upset with you." She said with a smile. They hugged each other and cried sofly. "ChiChi...I mean Shima...live each day to the fullest..." her voice fainted. She closed her eyes and dropped on the floor.  
  
"Mother?" Shima asked. Shima shook her mother. "Mommy?" Shima asked again, tears slowly coming down her eyes. "Wake up, Please." She said, not stopping. Shima heavy tears flowed down her cheeks. Shima knew her mother had passed away.   
  
"MOTHER!"   
  
TBC  
  
~*****~  
  
Yet another great chapter by Android 18. 


	3. Chapter 3

Most people are confused but I'll give you an explanation. ChiChi in her time gets the dragon balls and wishes to go back in time and start her life all over again and fix her mistakes. But when she does something goes wrong making her mother have 2 daughters, they are both ChiChi, but one is the ChiChi from the Future. They name the ChiChi from the future Shima.   
  
~****~  
  
Its been 11 years since the death of Shima's Mother. Shima has been training ever since. ChiChi would watch and sometimes train with Shima. Life, once again was going good for ChiChi(Shima). Shima was hitting the air, ChiChi studied her moves. She couldn't even see her move her arms, Shima was fast. ChiChi smiled, and hoped to be Shima one day. Shima stopped and walked to ChiChi. "Lets go get some lunch" she said.  
  
They were walking back to the castle. "Shima, your so lucky, your so strong and pretty at the same time" ChiChi told her. Shima wiped her towel across her forehead to get the sweat off. She looked at ChiChi and cheerfully smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" she said.   
  
ChiChi looked downed at the ground. "Shima...sometimes I wish I were you" Shima looked at ChiChi, and her smiled disappeared. 'You are me ChiChi'  
  
"Don't you ever say that ChiChi! Your life isn't as bad as my was" Shima said. ChiChi was confused. Shima shook her head, 'Stupid Stupid! Say something else!' "I mean, you be happy about who you are, if you want we can entered the next tournament together, I'll even train you" Shima fixed her last comment. "You see ChiChi, we aren't so different, its very confusing to explain on how close we really are. But never wish to be someone else, if you want to be strong make it happen you can do whatever you set your mind to do ChiChi"  
  
"Wow Shima...your very smart, I want to be a normal house wife, with a nice strong husband and some kids" ChiChi looked at the sky and smiled. Shima frowned, and turned her eyes away from ChiChi.   
  
"Being a house wife is boring"  
  
ChiChi made an angry face at what Shima said. "Well I guess it would be boring to you, but it sounds great to me!" She snapped.  
  
"You just said a minute ago you wish you were me! I don't want to be some stupid house wife!" She yelled. ChiChi looked at Shima. "I don't want to have a husband who don't even care about me and trains even when there isn't no one I mean no one trying to destroy Earth! And when he does leaves he never says Good Bye! He'll just leave to train some kid he yet met over his Family! He dies and comes back after a few years then leaves again!" Shima had tears coming out her eyes. "Then leave me with Kids who want to train and be just like him! Then I have to be alone for so long no one can see or feel my pain! I don't want to go through that again!" Shima yelled running home. ChiChi stared at Shima running and crying home.  
  
"I didn't mean to..." ChiChi whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shima was in her room, crying. 'Most people just don't understand my pain' She dug her face into her knees. 'I just wanted someone to hold me in the morning and hold me through the night...but he always wanted to fight and train...that was more important to him then me' She cried harder. ChiChi knocked on her door.  
  
"Shima, I'm sorry about earlier" She said. Shima wiped her tears away and looked up at her door.  
  
"No don't be Sorry..." She said back.  
  
ChiChi remembered what Shima said I don't want to go through that again "How do you know about being a housewife?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Ummm...I read about it"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In a book" Shima answered. "What's for lunch?" Shima said changing the subject.  
  
"Fish" ChiChi said. Shima looked and seen her eyes, they were watery.   
  
"I'll be down in a minute" She said. She wiped her tears away and smiled and was thinking of happy times. 'Gohan and Goten....' Shima shook her head. 'No! I do not know them they are not real!' She missed them and loved they to death, but she tried to forget about them. They made her depress and a little guilty. Shima opened the door and walked down the hall way. She went down the stairs and stopped. She turned and looked at the painting of her, ChiChi, Ox king and her mother. She smiled. 'I love you Mother, I miss you so...'  
  
"Come on Shima" The Ox king yelled from the kitchen. Shima kept staring at the painting. 'I'll make you proud mother, this I promise you'   
  
Smoke smell came to Shima's attention. "Oh No!" Shima said. She knew what was going to happen next. The Ox king ran out the kitchen with ChiChi.   
  
"The fire out of Control! Come on Shima!" The Ox king yelled. Shima smirked.   
  
"Go on Dad, I got this" Shima said. The Ox king stopped and grabbed Shima.   
  
"Don't be a fool" He said. They made it outside. They all looked at their castle. Shima got up and looked at her father, then ChiChi.   
  
"Father, I'm going in...don't stop me either" Shima said. She looked at ChiChi. "If I don't make it, marry a nice guy, not a strong man who is a moron, just a sweet nice guy." Shima said. "Wait...he's a cute, nice and a sweet guy I have to give him credit on that, ChiChi be smart on who you marry get to know the guy first" She said. Shima got water and poured some on to her clothing so it wouldn't catch on fire. Shima looked at the castle and ran to it.   
  
"Shima!" The Ox king and ChiChi yelled. Shima ran toward the castle, the fire hasn't gotten to burn the whole castle yet. Shima ran in, this was one way she felt for Goku, trying to stop this fire. This time she will stop it by herself. She knew there was something to stop the fire, she looked around. The Fire was gong up the stairs. The fire started in the kitchen. The fire was going around the painting.   
  
"The painting!" Shima yelled. She ran and grabbed the large painting and dropped it on the floor. Some of it was on fire so she got on her knees and slapped the fire out. "I have to stop this fire, but how?" The fire kept going on, it went around Shima by the walls. It blocked the only way out for Shima   
  
"I have to worry about me instead of the painting, I can't replace life"   
  
She was surrounded by Fire. The Fire was getting closer and Shima couldn't walk to a wall or she would get burned. She fell on the floor. She was sweating and could barley breath or see. She closed her eyes and she was very scared. She held her hands together and then suddenly she felt energy go to her hands and a blast came out. The blast went through and stopped some of the fire. She opened her eyes, and seen a way out. She looked over and seen the painting catching on fire.   
  
"I'm sorry mother" she said. She ran to the path where she blasted her first ki blast. She seen flash backs in her head, how her father treated people who went in the village and how they suffered from the fire.   
  
"They need me..." Shima said. She stopped and the fire closed the exit of the castle. She looked at her hands and looked at the fire. "I felt energy in my hands and in my body, I have the power to do this" Shima said. She focused on the energy in her body, she had her eyes closed and felt she could do this. She opened then quickly and pushed her palm and a blue light came out, she did it again with her other hand.   
  
ChiChi seen blue lights come out of the castle. The Ox king was trying to stop the fire, he gotten more worried when he see the blue lights."Shima why do you have to be so stubborn!?" The Ox king said to himself.   
  
The fire was slowly going out, Shima didn't give up. She got the upstairs done and most of the downstairs. She focused all her energy into on large blast to stop the fire in the kitchen. She put two hands together and a purple light hit the kitchen. She did it, the fire was out. The Ox king ran in and grabbed and hugged Shima. "Thank goodness you are alright I don't think I could live with you not being here" The Ox king said.   
  
They walked out of the castle and ChiChi smiled when she seen them.   
  
"Now what do we do?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"A little rebuilding won't hurt" The Ox king said.   
  
"I'll help you get the wood" Shima said.   
  
"Shima what was that Blue light?" ChiChi asked. The Ox king stared down waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well...its this" Shima said as she held her hand up and a blue light slowly appeared. "I felt it in my body, when I was scared I kind of pushed it out"  
  
The Ox king and ChiChi were shocked. "I haven't seen any of those since..."  
  
"Master Roshi" Shima and The Ox king said.  
  
"Who's that?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Wait, how do you know Master Roshi?" The Ox king asked.  
  
"I....read about him, Yeah! I heard he trained people" Shima said.  
  
"He trained me and a boy name Gohan, he was a good old' man. He knew how to fight very well. One day he showed me and Gohan a blast, it as called Kamehameha Wave" The Ox king said.   
  
"Kamehameha Wave?" ChiChi said.  
  
"The Kamehameha Wave, it was a powerful blast that was White and it took him 50 years to learn, it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."   
  
Shima smirked. "I bet I could learn how to do that wave less then year"  
  
"Shima stop this foolishness. You already risked your life, your ego is going to get you killed." He said.  
  
"Your right father, I shouldn't be so cocky...I was never that way I am going to be a good person" Shima said.  
  
"Good Girl now lets get rebuilding our Castle" He said.  
  
"Its not going to be simple father...." Shima said. "We need tools and some more people to help"  
  
"Your right Shima" The Ox king said.  
  
Shima got on her back, "Lets just relax and rest, I'm very tired right now lets worry about this in the morning" 


	4. Chapter 4

Shima, ChiChi, The Ox king and some people from their village were rebuilding the Castle. Shima and a few village people were working outside of the castle. ChiChi, the Ox king and a few more village people were working inside the castle. Shima held a sack of bricks over her shoulders with one hand and climbing the ladder with the other. A man looked at Shima, and hollered, "Be careful Shima, if you need help let me know." Shima smiled, nodding her head yes and continued. She finally reached the top of the ladder and she got off and walked to the broken spot of top of the roof. She laid the bricks out and bucket of cement and took the trail and pasted the brick on the broken spot. She kept doing that with all the other broken spots she had to cover up.  
  
Inside the Castle, ChiChi was painting the room white, along with other people. She dipped the paint brush in the bucket and then placed the brush on the wall and went up and down to cover the black spots. The Ox king laid new Carpet down on the floor, The carpet was blue.   
  
A car was coming up the road. Shima looked over and seen it was a blue headed girl, a boy and a pig. She noticed the boy with the grin, it was Goku. Shima ran to the ladder, climbed down and ran to the man. "Take over for me, I'll be back in a couple of minutes" Shima said. Shima ran inside quickly and rushed passed the Ox king.   
  
"Shima, what's the rush?" The Ox king asked.   
  
"Oh nothing!" Shima said, running up the stairs. A man just finished the hallway with pictures and flowers. Shima bumped into him, causing him to knock down the some flowers and pictures. "Sorry" Shima said. Shima went into her room and reached under her bed, and grabbed the 7 star dragon ball. She rushed back out and bumped into the man again causing him to knock over the flowers and pictures again. She ran down the stairs and passed the Ox king, who had a confuse look on his face. She ran outside and seen Goku, Bulma and Oolong talking to a woman, Shima ran to them. "Here, take this!" Shima said. "Its a dragon ball...take it and leave please!" Shima said, wanting them to leave before ChiChi could see Goku.   
  
Bulma grabbed the Dragon ball and started to yell in joy, "We got 6 dragon balls Yay!" Goku smiled and did the same thing. They were making alot noise.  
  
"Shut up Bulma and Goku and Leave!" Shima said. They looked confused at Shima.  
  
"How do you know our names?" Bulma said. Goku did a pat pat on Shima.  
  
"She's a girl!" Goku said. Shima slapped Goku, and it left a mark.  
  
"She's a Witch! A Strong Witch!" Goku said taking his power pole out.   
  
"I'm not a witch! I'm a princess!" Shima said.   
  
"You aren't pretty enough to be a princess, your just a brat" Bulma said. "I should be the princess instead"  
  
"Well your too weak to be a princess, and your right I'm not pretty, I'm beautiful, so leave this ground right now your not allowed here!" Shima said.   
  
"Come on Goku, lets go" Bulma said with a mad look. Oolong laughed at Shima's remark, Bulma was angry and yelled "Piggy Piggy Piggy" at him. They were about to leave until The Ox king came out and seen them.   
  
"Hello there!" He said. Goku, Oolong and Bulma looked over. They seen the Ox king and ChiChi at the door of the castle. He and ChiChi were walking over to the car, but Shima grabbed ChiChi.  
  
"Come on I'll help you guys with the kitchen!" Shima said quickly, pulling ChiChi inside.  
  
"Wait I want to miss them people..." ChiChi said. They went inside while the Ox king went to meet Bulma, Goku and Oolong.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" The Ox king asked.  
  
"We came and got what we were looking for thank you" Bulma said.  
  
"What is that?" The Ox king said.  
  
"A Dragon ball, that girl gave it to us and told us to leave, she was very rude" Bulma said.  
  
"Shima? Don't worry about her, she isn't always like that. She's generally nice and caring" The Ox king said.  
  
"Well She sure wasn't nice to us" Bulma said.  
  
"Maybe you should have left when she told you to Bulma" Oolong stated.  
  
"Shut Up!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Well I'm sorry for Shima's Behavior. She's been training her whole life, She's trying to be stronger which year" The Ox king said.  
  
"Wow, no wonders she's so strong" Goku said.   
  
"Yeah, She looks after her Younger Sister ChiChi" The Ox king said.  
  
"Really? Does she train too?" Goku asked.  
  
"No...well, Sometimes, She mainly watches Shima" The Ox king said.  
  
"How far apart away are they?" Oolong asked.  
  
"Oh, about 2 minutes" The Ox king answered. Bulma and Oolong was confused, Goku just grinned.  
  
"2 minutes? Are they twins?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yup!" The Ox king said proudly.  
  
"Can Shima train with me" Goku asked.  
  
"Uh...well...I'll have to ask her" The Ox king said.  
  
"Ok!" Goku said cheerfully.   
  
"So what did happen here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"A fire started in the kitchen" The Ox king said.  
  
"How did you guys get it out?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well its weird...Shima did something amazing and stopped the fire by using her hands" The Ox king said.  
  
"Wow!" Goku said, dying to know more.  
  
"That's impossible!" Bulma said.   
  
"Its true...want to see how?" The Ox king said.  
  
"Well we kind of have to g..." Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah!" Goku yelled cheerfully,curious.   
  
"Hey someone get Shima" The Ox king said. "And ChiChi too to meet these folks"  
  
"Goku, we don't have time" Bulma whispered to him.  
  
"I want to see Bulma!" Goku said.   
  
Shima and ChiChi came out, and Shima seen they were still there. "ChiChi, umm...we need water yeah if you don't go now we won't have now for tonight and I'm so tired, please go get some!" Shima said, nervously.  
  
"Ok Shima, make sure them people stay here ok?" ChiChi said. Shima nodded her head. Shima walked over to the car, and ChiChi walked to get water.   
  
"Yeah father?" Shima said.  
  
"Show these people your power" The Ox king said.  
  
"Ok Father" Shima said. "See that tree over there?"  
  
"Yeah" Bulma, Goku and Oolong said.   
  
"Ok watch this" Shima said. Shima held one hand out and one hand on the other. A light glowed on Shima's hand. Bulma, Goku and Oolong mouths opened wide and their eyes widen. A ball came out of Shima's Hand. They all were shocked and sweating a little. Shima let the Ball go and the tree blew up. Bulma started to scream, Oolong hid and Goku stared. "Amazing eh?"  
  
"That's...cool!" Goku said. "Can you teach me that?"   
  
"No!" Shima said.  
  
"Come on please?"   
  
"Why? You'll end up learning it anyways" Shima said.   
  
"Your right! You want to see something cool of mine?" Goku said.  
  
"What that cloud" Shima said.  
  
"Yeah! But how did you know?" Goku asked.  
  
"I rode it before" Shima said.  
  
"Lets go for a ride then!" Goku said. "Flying Nimbus!" A golden cloud came and stopped in front of Goku, Goku got on and reached out his hand. "Come on, you scared" Goku said.  
  
"No!" Shima said as she jumped on but then fell through. "No way! I have a Pure heart!"  
  
"You must have been bad after you rode it" Goku said.  
  
'Its probably because I'm being so mean to Goku and preventing ChiChi from meeting him and falling in love with him...but I'm not a bad person! I'm Not!' Shima looked down with guilt.   
  
"Sorry Goku for being mean to you, and sorry Bulma for calling you names earlier." Shima said.   
  
Goku grabbed Shima's shoulder and flew off on the nimbus. Shima started to scream and was kind of scared. "Don't worry I got ya" Goku said, holding Shima. Shima kind of blushed, then shook her head.   
  
"Goku let me down right now!" She yelled. Goku didn't, he kept holding her and flew down to the ocean.   
  
"Look its blue, but don't drink it, it taste like salt" Goku said. Shima calmed down and smiled a little.  
  
"Sure does, we get our water from a well" Shima said. "Better then salt water That's for sure"  
  
"What does your sister look like and what's twins?" Goku asked.  
  
"My sister looks like me silly head, and twins are when a mom and dad have 2 children at the same time"   
  
"I don't got a dad or mom, I had a grandpa"  
  
"Grandpa Gohan, right? He trained with my dad. Master Roshi was their master" Shima said.  
  
"Shima, do you think we can have a 2nd life?" Goku asked.  
  
"No Goku, we only get one life and we live it to the fullest...you shouldn't mess it up, like getting married to someone your not sure if you want to marry or not, you should marry someone you truly love" Shima said.   
  
"What's Married?" Goku asked.  
  
"Married, well Marriage, which is married, is..." Shima said.  
  
' "Is marriage food?" Goku asked.  
  
"Kind of like that, your wife cooks the food for you" ChiChi said.  
  
"Ok I'm be marriage to you" Goku said." '  
  
"Marriage is when you spend the rest of your life with someone you love Goku, Love is like the way you feel about your grandpa, except its greater love, the greatest love in the world" Shima said.  
  
"Do you think we'll get married?" Goku said. '  
  
We were, but not in this life time' Shima though.  
  
"Heavens No" Shima said. "You don't love me and I don't love you"  
  
"How would you know?" Goku asked.  
  
"Do you...?" Shima asked Goku.  
  
"Nope! I like you, but not love" Goku said cheerfully.  
  
"Goku...well I guess not...you never did you only loved food and training"  
  
"I never did? We never met"   
  
"I mean...grrr"  
  
"If I was marriage to someone I would love them" Goku said. "But right now I'm not marriage to someone"  
  
"Its married!" Shima corrected Goku.  
  
"Lets head back" Goku said. Shima was thinking about what Goku said.   
  
'Maybe he did love me...but it doesn't matter now' Shima though.   
  
It was dark when Goku and Shima got back home. Bulma and Oolong were in the car waiting for Goku. They had eaten dinner at The Ox king's place and had food in the car for Goku. Goku jumped down with Shima. Shima was walking inside, until Goku stopped her. "Shima...thanks for teaching me about marriage and life and Love" Goku said.  
  
"No problem Goku" Shima said with a smile.  
  
"Are we friends?" Goku asked. Shima looked at Goku and in his eyes and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, we're friends"  
  
"Will we see each other again?" Goku asked.  
  
"Of course" Shima said. Goku smiled and hugged Shima, she blushed. Goku ran back to the car and looked at Shima and waved.  
  
"Bye Shima!" Goku said cheerfully.  
  
"Bye Goku" Shima said back. Goku jumped in the car. Shima was walking in until she heard Goku yell Food and she turn around to see Goku pig out and them leaving again. Shima smiled weakly, afraid she was falling in love with Goku again. 


	5. Chapter 5

The bright early sun hit Shima's eyes. She yawned and got up. She made her bed and then went in the bathroom to brush her teeth. She then brushed her hair untill it looked good enough to go outside in. She took a hair piece and fixed her hair into a rat-tail. She got on her training clothing and then looked outside of her window.  
  
"Another day." She said softly. "Its so beautiful out" She smiled and then headed out.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside, Shima was running down the path thats leaves outside the village. A woman, who was cleaning outside her home seen Shima. "That girl, everyday she leaves and returns at 6:00 in the evening.   
  
Shima was running and then she stopped. She looked around a little then she suddenly chopped a small Tree, on her left,in half. She then ran to another small tree in front of her and chopped that one in half. She seen a large, fat tree and smirked. She ran and started yelling to get more strength. She jumped up and then hit the tree, and fell down. She held the handshe tried to chop the large tree with, she blew on it gently. "Man, I gotta get stronger." Shima said. She walked on the path, thinking of a way to help her increase her strength. She was looking down at her feet, then she ran into a pole. She didn't hit it hard enough to fall but she seen a poster.   
  
"World Tourament!  
  
It's that time again, You got it!   
  
Entrys will be taken at West City"  
  
Shima smirked. "I have to sign up!" Shima said. She took the poster down and ran back to her village.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Oxking and ChiChi were eating breakfast. Shima stormed into the house with the poster. "Daddy Daddy, I must join!"  
  
The Oxking took the poster away from Shima and observed it. ChiChi tried looking at the poster to see what it was. He looked at Shima and then rolled the poster up. "No." he said.  
  
"But Dad? Why?" Shima asked disappointed.  
  
"The strongest people in the world are joinning Shima. I don't want you to get hurt Shima" The Oxking said.   
  
"Dad, I can train, you can train me, you were trainned by Master Roshi!" Shima said.   
  
"Shima, please listen to me." The Oxking told her. Shima grabbed the poster and lefted the castle, sadden. ChiChi followed Shima quickly.   
  
"Shima!" ChiChi said.   
  
"Yeah?" Shima said, wondering why ChiChi was following her.  
  
"Do you want to enter that tourament?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Yeah, but theres nothing I can do. I don't want to disobey dad, ChiChi." Shima said.  
  
"You won't have to. I got an idea" ChiChi said.  
  
"What?" Shima asked.  
  
"How about I play me and you both days, we look just alike he won't tell the difference!" ChiChi said, kinda proud of her idea. Shima was thinking about ChiChi's idea.  
  
"You know, we never have disobeyed him before...maybe just once won't hurt." Shima said. ChiChi smiled and Shima hugged ChiChi. ChiChi looked and seen the time on the clock tower in the village. "Almost 9:00 a.m. Eh?" Shima said, knowing what she did a long time ago that got her in big trouble.  
  
"Yeah." ChiChi answered nearvously.  
  
"Don't go in his room and don't go looking for Mama's dress. You'll break something speical to Dad." Shima said.  
  
"How would you know...hey, how do you know what I'm doing?" ChiChi asked.  
  
Shima smirked, and answered, "I just know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shima and ChiChi walked up the hill and Shima was thinking about the tourament.  
  
'Goku told me when we were married, he entered this tourament and losed to Jackie Chun. He trained with Master Roshi and without his help he wouldn't gotten that far'   
  
"Shima, how long do you think you can play as me?" Shima asked.  
  
"I dunno, how long do want me to?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Well...I was thinking until the tourament was over." Shima said.  
  
"What?" ChiChi yelled, shocked.  
  
"I know, I know, its long but..." Shima said. Shima paused. She was thinking about the other day when she couldn't ride the nimbus. She was doing wrong. She didn't want Goku meeting ChiChi. 'Maybe if I let them meet...she might not fall for him..' Shima though to herself. She was only thinking about herself with ChiChi playing Shima and herself, that is very hard work. "You know what ChiChi, just play me for the day of the tourament...it'll be about...um...3 days, but when I come back I'll give ya a very very great present!" Shima said.  
  
"Ok, thanks Shima." ChiChi said, reliefed.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was late and Shima was on her bed thinking. "How can I get to Master Roshi and back and have enough time to train all in one day?" Shima asked herself.   
  
Shima looked at the stars in through the window. She did that alot, even when she was ChiChi and was alone. She wandered which one was her mother. When she was ChiChi she wandered which one was Goku. Shima then heard someone crying. It sounded like ChiChi. Shima was curious and went into ChiChi's room.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ChiChi was sleeping and started moving around. She was crying in her dream. "A Nightmare..." Shima said. Shima was about to wake ChiChi up until ChiChi started talking in her sleep.  
  
"No, Shima...watch out." ChiChi said. "Shima!"   
  
"ChiChi, get up!" Shima said, grabbing ChiChi and shaking her. ChiChi eyes opened up weakly. The lights kinda blinded her a little. "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Someone, a man, he was really evil and strong. His eyes were creepy, his hair was in a rat-tail and his body was big. He grabbed you, and was beating you up, blood came ou of your mouth, and the next thing I seen was you coughing it out, Then he grabbed your head, pulled you up and punched a hole in you..."   
  
"ChiChi, its just a bad dream...Don't worry I hopfully won't die anytime soon." Shima said.  
  
"You won't! Dad Won't! You two can't die!" ChiChi said crying.  
  
"ChiChi..." Shima said sofly, hugging ChiChi. "We all die, thats part of life. Dying, without death their isn't life. There is life after you die, you really don't start living after you die. We dunno when we're going to die, like mom." Shima said. "Now lets go to bed, and think about something good." Shima said, and looked at ChiChi and smiled. ChiChi took her covers and felt went to sleep. Shima went back to her room and did the same thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next Morning, Shima got up and went and seen her father in the kitchen, looking at Shima when she walked by. Shima looked at her father. "Dad, may I go to Master Roshi's? To train?" Shima asked. The Oxking wasn't shocked she was asking him that.  
  
"Shima, its not easy to get his approval..." The Oxking said. "How are you going to get there?"   
  
"Dad, you were trained by him and was trainned by him, I am sure I can get his approval...no matter what. For getting there...I have not a clue." Shima said.  
  
"I dont know, do you know where he even lives?"  
  
"On an Island about South-west from here. I think if I take a boat or something..."   
  
"A Boat? It'll take you a long time to get there...I'll let you borrow what I used to get there." The Oxking said. Shima smiled, and she was so shocked her even said yes!  
  
The Oxking took a capsule out, it was an airplane. "I was your age when I drove this plane I trust you enough where you can drive it, I did it at your age...so why not? Your following in your fathers footsteps!" He said proudly. "Oh, heres what you do..."  
  
"I know what to do. This is the button to push to get speed, this is the steering, and these are the brakes and these are..."  
  
"Ok Ok, you got it...well Shima, I'm proud that you want to train with Roshi. Its a tuff ways but its worth it." He said. Shima hopped in the seat and smirked.  
  
"It'll be tuff indeed, but I know I can do it, I believe in myself." Shima said.  
  
"Thats a girl." The Oxking said to cheer her on. Shima closed the door and waved at her father. She took off.   
  
ChiChi was looking at Shima leaving from her window. "Oh Shima. Please be careful" ChiChi said, worried something bad would happen to Shima. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for a long wait  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shima seen Master Roshi's island. She landed down and got out of the plane. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. No answer. She went on the other side of the house and looked through the window. She seen him looking at girls in the morning programs. She climbed into the house and turned the T.V. off. Master Roshi noticed right away. "Hey Turn that back on!" He yelled. He reached for the T.V. power button. Shima grabbed his hand.   
  
"Master Roshi, I need you to train me." She said. Master Roshi got up and the studied Shima. "I'm the Ox-king's Daughter." She said.  
  
"Really? How is he doing?" Master Roshi asked.  
  
"He's ok, he's taking care of my Sister, Chichi." Shima said.   
  
"Ok then, I'll train you, if you....." He said seariously. Then he made a funny smirk and said in a goofy way, "If you get my a girl!" Shima closed her eyes and held her hand to her fore head. "Thats the only way I'll train you." He said.   
  
"Your an old man! You should be dating old women."   
  
"I don't want an old hag! I want a girl with..." he whispter in her ear what kind of girl he wanted.  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to have to get a girl with a good personally, she might get you to change your ways!" Shima stated. They walked out of the house.   
  
"Don't forget..." Master Roshi said, untill someone disturbed him. A person on a cloud was yelling and cheering and waving his hands. It was Goku. Shima and Master Roshi looked up and seen him. He came down and jumped off the nimbus cloud right in front of Shima.   
  
"Master Roshi! Shima!" Goku said cheerfully.  
  
"Goku, what are you doing here?" Master Roshi asked.   
  
"I want to train you, Master." Goku replied.  
  
"How did you know where he lived?" Shima asked. She remembered in her old lifetime Master Roshi told him to train with him when he was at her castle.   
  
"Oolomg told me that your dad told him that Master Roshi trainned him." Goku said.  
  
"Shima, I want you to take Goku on your journey, if you two complete this mission, then you will be my students." Master Roshi said.  
  
"Fine. Goku, call nimbus." Shima said.   
  
"NIMBUS!" Goku yelled. The golden cloud came down and Goku grabbed Shima, remembering she couldn't ride the cloud, jumpped on and blasted off. Shima held Goku's arms. "What are we looking for?" Master Roshi heard Goku saying before they faded away. Master Roshi giggled and though about Goku and Shima.  
  
"Just Let me handle this Goku. Hey can you let me go" Shima said.  
  
"If I let you go, You'll fall." Goku said.  
  
"Goku...please." Shima said. Goku let Shima go and She didn't fall. She could ride the cloud. Shima opened her eyes, wondering why she wasn't falling.  
  
"You can ride it! That means you have a good heart!" Goku cheered. Shima smiled, and was happy.   
  
"Goku go down a little. I need to see the people." Shima said. Goku did and she studied the people. Most of the girls were fat and then some were moody. Then Goku and Shima heard a scream. "Goku, go that way!" Shima said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Launch was screaming, she had no clue that they were real police men. They were coming closer to her. Shima and Goku knocked them all out in a flash. Launch stopped screaming and seen Shima and Goku. "Did you save me?" She asked.  
  
"Yup." Shima said. Goku smiled and then Shima looked at Launch. She remembered her. "Hey would you mind if you can help my Grandfather around his house, its a job! He's really old and needs someone to help him out. He would really like your help." Shima said.  
  
"Since you did save me, I guess I'll help you!" Launch said. They all got on the nimbus cloud and went back to Master Roshi's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Krillin! Your In!" Master Roshi said. He was skipping from page to page in the Porn Magizines. Krillin got to Master Roshi's about 20 minutes after Goku and Shima lefted.   
  
"Thanks Master, I hope to be as strong as you one day." Krillin said, sucking up like a little kid. Goku, Shima and Launch came in. Master Roshi looked and seen Launch and quickly hid the Magizines. Krillin seen both Shima and Launch, and brushed.  
  
"Hi!" Master Roshi said happily. Launch smiled gently.  
  
"Hi I'm Launch, are you these nice young kids Grand father?" She asked.  
  
"Well no....I'm there Brother!" He said. Everyone fell down by the re-mark.   
  
"Master Roshi, can we train now?" Shima asked. Master Roshi didn't hear her, he just kept his eyes on Launch. Krillin went over to Shima with a red face.  
  
"Hi, I'm Krillin." He said, holding is hand out for a hand shake.  
  
"I'm Shima." she said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Maybe we can go and have some dinner sometime, you know, I'll spend my greens on you" He said with a wink, trying to impress Shima.  
  
"Yeah, I'll pass." she said.   
  
"Come on, how much do you have?" He said, smirking.  
  
"I have over a million." She said. Krillin made a shocked a face.   
  
"No Way!" He said, surprised. Goku was confused. Master Roshi was too busy with Launch and he tried to get her into an outfit that reveals her legs and skin. Everyone seem to have something to talk about. Until Suddenly an airplane came down. Everyone had their eyes on it.  
  
"Master Roshi." A man said, as he was coming out.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Krillin.  
  
"I never seen that man in all my life." Master Roshi answered.  
  
"You don't remember me, but I remember you." He answered. "Remember the guy you defeated 50 years ago?"  
  
"Goro? How can I forget! You were one of my Parterns in training. You got kicked out for your mouth and you were evil. You lost to me and tried killing me days later, but you lost again!" He said.  
  
"Yeah, but I been trainning for long 50 years...you will fight me in that same spot!" He said. He disappeared and reappeared with Launch. "Or, she's dead."  
  
"Launch!" Master Roshi said. Goro got on the plane and lefted. Master Roshi looked at Goku, Shima and Krillin. "I want you all to follow them, as your first exerise."   
  
"What!?!" Krillin and Shima said.  
  
"Ok!" Goku said cheeerfully. "We'll get Launch back!"  
  
"Good." Master Roshi said. Goku called nimbus and They all three got on it. Krillin fell down, Master Roshi had a angry look on his face. "You can't ride it? Only people with Pure hearts can ride it!"  
  
"Sorry I just been keeping a few more Magizines without you knowing" He lied.   
  
"Just go." Master Roshi said. Krillin grabbed Shima and blushed. They all flew around followign Goro to save Launch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Launch was tied up on the Plane. She was scared, and hoping someone would save her. Goro smirked at her. A pole went throught the Plane. "What The? What is that?"  
  
Goro looked out the window and seen Goku holding on to the Pole and Shima hold one hand on Goku's Shoulder and Krillin. They all looked Angry. "Its The Brats!" He yelled.  
  
"Krillin, I would Hold onto Goku if I were you" She said. Krillin did and Shima got up. She jumped onto the Plane and punched the window open and got inside. "Goro, Let Launch go!" She said. Goro laughted.  
  
"You think you can beat me?" He said.  
  
"We'll find out!" She yelled. She ran into Goro and grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. He got up and laughted. Launch looked at them in horror. He grabbed her started punching her in the face. He flew her out the window but she grabbed something to make her not fall out. Goku seen her.   
  
"Shima!" he yelled. The glass from her going in from the window was in her hand and blood was going down her arms. Goro smirked and stepped on her hand, the glass going deeper into her hand and breaking. Shima grabbed his leg with her one arm and he dropped down on the floor. His leg got cut by some of the glass. Goku Grabbed Krillin and decreased his pole and got in the ship. Krillin went to save Launch while Goku went to help Shima. Goro got up and when to fight Goku. Shima was about to fall. Goku started fighting Goro, and he was strong as him. Shima took her other hand and grabbed the floor hoping not to touch any glass. With Goku and Goro powerful fight the Ship was starting to collaspe. The roof of the ship was falling, and the red lights started flashing and the alarm went off.   
  
"Goku we gotten get outta here" Krillin said, holding Launch's hand. Shima was trying to get up but a pierce of the roof held on her head, and she started falling down.   
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
Ok I know that didn't really happen in DB but like in DBZ in the Android Saga History does Change. R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

There was a bright white light. Has she died? She seen a little boy, he was crying and a beautiful woman started singing to him. She turned away and smiled, it was a beautiful smile. Then She seen the woman again, the boy was dead. She had a different look. She was still beautiful but she was older and her eyes were watery and she started crying. She got on her knees and held her hands in her hands.   
  
"Shima."   
  
Shima woke up and seen Master Roshi, Goku, Krillin and Launch. "what happened?" she asked. Everyone was relief she was alright.   
  
"Launch turned into this yellow head woman and started shooting Goro, then you were falling! Then I got on nimbus and started to going over you. I got you right before you landed." Goku said.  
  
Krillin started jumping in. "You should have seen him, he had an angry face on and then he though you were about to land then went faster!"  
  
"Really? Thanks Goku." She said, trying not top blush. Goku smiled and then she seen his face turn red.  
  
"Awww it was nothing!" He said with a goofy look and had his hands on the back of his head. Shima couldn't help but to blush heavily. That was the cutest thing Goku did and she always loved. She wanted to hug him but she couldn't, she held back.   
  
"Shima, you failed the test." Master Roshi said. "You were defeated."  
  
"What?" Shima said.   
  
"That was a fake test." Master Roshi said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shima said. "You mean, what happened to you and Goro never really happened?"  
  
"Yeah, I made it up and told him to kidnap Launch." Master Roshi said. Shima gotten mad.   
  
"You mean to tell me, We all could have died trying to pass that test!? You took a total stranger you never knew and let her be kidnapped."  
  
"Well...I told him to take Turtle...." Master Roshi said, with a stupid look. He pointed to a slap mark on his face. "As you can see, Launch already punish me."  
  
"We could have died!?"  
  
"No, I told him not to kill noone..only see if they were worthly." Master Roshi said. "And you failed." Shima got up and un-wrapped her bandages. She started her moving around and then cracked her neck and then her knuckles. She stood in her fighting stance. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'll prove to you I am worthly!" She said. Master Roshi got the idea and shook his head.  
  
"You aren't ready." he told her.  
  
"I am, I'll show you!"  
  
"Your Foolish." he said. He seen her face and knew nothing could stop her. He took off his shell and then his shirt. He started powering up. His muscles came out. Krillin, Goku and Launch face's were shocked. Shima remained Calm.   
  
Shima jumped off the bed and started attacking him. He was dodging her attacks. He was going fast, Shima was slow. Shima punched and missed him, putting a hole in his wall. Then she kicked and missed, and put another hole in his wall. Master Roshi noticed this and led Shima outside. Goku, Krillin and Launch followed. Shima was punching and kicking at nothing. Master Roshi went behind her and punched her behind the head and she went flying into the water. Goku started running out and went to save Shima. Shima got out of the water, and held the back of her head.   
  
"You really want to be trainned that bad?" Roshi asked.  
  
"I do." She said.   
  
"Fine, but you will listen to me and will not be foolish like that again!" He yelled. "You don't go right into a battle, you studied their first attack." Master Roshi said as a tip. "Now lets have lunch, you must hungry you were out for 4 days."   
  
They all went in to eat their lunch. Shima and Goku were pigging out, but after a few meals She was done. Goku kept eating like a pig. "More please!" Goku told Launch.  
  
"You must be Hungry!" Launch said. She went and got more chicken and rice. She put the food on his plate.   
  
"So when are we trainning?" Shima said. "I gotta train for the tourament."   
  
"Tourament?" Goku and Krillin asked.  
  
"You already know? Well you guys are going to enter in the next Martial Arts Tourament." Master Roshi said.  
  
"Yeah, its where people from all around the world enter to win Prize money. But I want to join to test my strenght!" Shima said, answering the questions before asked.   
  
"Do strong people enter?" Goku asked.  
  
"Thats a stupid question, name a weak person." Shima said.  
  
"Bulma." Goku said.  
  
"Well she would lose in a heart beat so Yeah, Strong people enter!" Shima said.  
  
"Tomorrow We're moving to a different area to train for more space." Roshi said.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shima was sleeping in the room with Launch, Goku, Krillin and Roshi slept down-stairs. Launch looked at Shima and smiled. "She's so cute!" She said and then she gave Shima a kiss on the cheek. Launch shortly went to sleep and then squezze.   
  
Shima was sleeping. She had a dream of Gohan, Goten, Pan, Videl and mostly everyone from her real timeline. Gohan was talking to Piccolo, Videl , Goten and Pan were watching them. It looked like a couple of days after Shima disappered.  
  
"She just disappeared, the dragon was in front of her...what did she wish for?" Gohan said.  
  
"Your mom was a strong woman Gohan, but there are some stuff people can barely take, She went through alot. Losing Goku most of her marriage years. Being lonely for alot of years. Worried to death when there was a fight, worried that you, Goku or Goten wouldn't come back. Then Goku leaves for good." Piccolo said. Gohan started crying, he was ashamed. He didn't want noone seeing him as a grown man crying. He walked away, Videl following him. They went to the corner where noone could see them.  
  
"I should have been there for her." Gohan said. "This is my fault! I should have visited her more and nvited her to more parties." He said, crying harder. Videl had tears coming out her eyes. She held her hand on his face.   
  
"Gohan I am so sorry. This isn't your fault." She said to comfort him. "I had many chances of visiting her but just said no. I miss her too Gohan we all do. We have to be strong." Videl said. Gohan then just flew away leaving Videl. Videl looked at him then looked down. "Oh Son ChiChi I am so sorry." She said crying.   
  
Pan looked down and had an angry face. "Grandma...." She said quietly. She flew away too. Goten looked at her leaving, he could tell she was about to cry. Vegeta himself was a little sad. Krillin and 18 were upset. Goten was very upset. He fought tears too. It went back to Videl she was on sitting, burying her face in her knees, crying softly. Then it went to Gohan his eyes closed and ust flying away fastly. Then it went back to everyone's faces, Then it ended at Pan, standing on a mountain, crying and powering up. "GRANDMA!" she yelled as her hair turned yellow and eyes blue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shima woke up and seen her tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked and seen Launch with her hair yellow. She quietly got up and went out. Shima went out and seen the stars. "How could I be so selfish? I didn't know they loved me so much...no, maybe it was just a dream...I dont know. Please help me..." Shima said.  
  
"Shima?" Goku said. Goku noticed Shima's tears. "Whats wrong?" He asked as he sat down. "I heard you..."  
  
"Goku please leave me alone." Shima said.  
  
"I can help you." Goku said.  
  
"No! You can't!" She yelled. "Its your fault! All Your Fault!" She cried harder, and then she started hitting him chest gently. "Its my fault...My Fault!" She said as the hits turned into a big hug. She started crying into his chest. Goku hugged her back and looked at the stars. They stayed like for a while until Shima got up and sat back up. "I'm Sorry Goku." She said.   
  
"Thats ok." Goku said. "Why are you so upset?"  
  
"Its a long story." She said. "You wouldn't understand, I can't tell you anyways."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...everyone would be mad...its my secret."   
  
"Shima whats does Selfish mean?" he asked.  
  
"Selfish...When someone thinks of themselves before others. They give to themselfs instead of others."  
  
"How were you selfish? And who are these people you know about?"  
  
"I can't tell I said." she said.  
  
"Are you being selfish for not telling me your secret?"   
  
"Goku...I made an mistake, I was running from a problem and didn't live with it. I didn't know it would effect my family..." she said. "Well I have a dad and sister that it didn't effect expeat for my Sister having an sister and my dad to worry about two kids." She said.  
  
"Your confusing" He said.   
  
"I think I confused myself..." Shima said. They both laughted.   
  
"Hey wanna see something cool?" Goku asked.  
  
"Why not." Shima said. Goku yelled for the nimbus and got on and helped Shima on. Goku flew off with Shima. They went to a forest and then landed. Goku grabbed Shima's hand and then they entered a cave. The cave had raindow crystals in them and they were very beautiful. "Wow Goku, they're lovely!" she said. Goku smiled.  
  
"Yeah My grandpa showed me this before he died." he told her.  
  
"You must really have loved Gohan eh?" She said.   
  
"Hey how did you know his name?" Goku asked.  
  
"My dad trainned with him so he told me his name." Shima said.   
  
"Really? Wow now his Grandson and his friend's daughter are trainning together!" Goku said.   
  
"Yup. Goku, we should get back before its morning." Shima said. Goku nodded his head and they went back to the island. Shima went back to bed with Launch, wondering what she was doing and Goku went back to bed with Master Roshi and Krillin.  
  
At around 4:00 am Master Roshi got up. "Why does Shima have to sleep with Launch and I just sleep with Goku and Krillin?" Master Roshi said as he was climbing the stairs. He went in Shima and Launch's room. He noticed Launch's hair color was yellow. He didn't make a noise. He said quietly, "Shima. Shima, get up." He poke her with his cane. Shima got up and seen him. She knew to be quiet, and she got up and followed him out. The door closing woke Launch up. She got up and looked out the door and seen Shima going down the stairs. She started shooting at both Master Roshi and Shima, then they ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a couple of hours, and when Launch turned back into her good self, they all got in a boat. Launch was in the drivers sit,Goku and Krillin were in the back, while Shima got to sit up front. Master Roshi pushed a button turning the house into a capsule. He ran and got in the boat. He sat in the back with the boys. They all were leaving to go to the trainning area. "What a nice day." Launch said.  
  
"Roshi, when are we getting there?" Shima asked.  
  
"Not for awhile." Master Roshi said.   
  
"Don't you think we could have gone on the Nimbus cloud? I mean, Goku and I would have held on to you and Krillin and Launch could have held the stuff." Shima said. Master Roshi hit Shima on the head with that remark.  
  
"I have a pure heart I can ride it!" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah, your a dirty old man." Shima said. Master Roshi and Shima stayed quiet. Then Launch was coming close to an island.  
  
"Go to that Island Launch." Master Roshi said. Launch did and then they were all there. Master Roshi threw the House and it poped up. Launch got the boat and gave it to Master Roshi. He then looked at Krillin, then Shima then Goku. "Today, is the day you three children are going to train!" 


	8. Chapter 8

After a day of hard trainning, Shima had some things on her mind. As she was working in the fields, she overheard Goku and Krillin talking. Goku was telling Krillin about his friends, then Goku talked about Bulma. He told Krillin she was smart and loud, but she was a close friend of shs and his best. She knew that later on Krillin becomes his best friend but then she started thinking about what would have happened if Goku and got married to her. What if when they were at the tourament Bulma just came out and started yelling not to get married to ChiChi, her. Then when she tried to inform Bulma about their promise, Bulma will start to cry and Goku will feel sorry for, then who would he have choosen? He knew Bulma longer and prolly wouldn't want to see her crying, and he just didn't know ChiChi as well as Bulma and chose Bulma?   
  
"Shima, you sleeping?" Krillin asked.  
  
"No, what are you doing here?" Shima asked.   
  
"Well, I was wondering, Goku told me about his friends, what about yours?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I don't have any friends." Shima said.  
  
"Why not?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I never really gone outside my village, I have friends, but they are like really older then me. There is my sister." Shima said.  
  
"What is she like?"   
  
"She is my twin by like 2 minutes. She is smart, pretty, nice, loyal..." Shima said. "She's...just like me."  
  
"Wow I bet shes great then." Krillin said. They both smiled. Then Goku came in and had a big smile on.   
  
"I'm tired." he said. He then fell onto the bed and then went asleep. Krillin went to bed with Goku. Master Roshi was going up the stiar as Shima was going down.  
  
"Shima, how about you sleep with the boys?" Master Roshi asked.  
  
"No, I think Launch wouldn't want to sleep with you." Shima said with a grin. Master Roshi just made an angry face and went upstairs. Launch was sleeping when Shima was downstairs. Shima went outside and decided to train while everyone was sleeping. She stood about 5 feet away from the house. Her hair blew with the wind, she held her heart. She got on her knees and started to moan in pain. "What's happening?" Shima said. She then couldn't bare the pain and screamed loud. She then collasped on the ground. She was breathing heavily, her eyes were watery and she was screaming.   
  
Goku heard a scream and got up. He ran outside and seen Shima. "Shima! Whats wrong!?" he asked.  
  
"Oww My....Heart hurts!" She yelled. Master Roshi came out and so did Launch.   
  
"Shima, whats wrong?" Master Roshi asked.  
  
"Her heart hurts." Goku said.   
  
"She's having a heart attack!?" Launch said.  
  
"No, I think it might be a heart disease!" Master Roshi said.  
  
"What do we do?" Launch said worried.   
  
"Goku, lets get her to a hospital!" Master Roshi said. Goku called Nimbus and grabbed Shima and got on it. Master Roshi held onto Goku and they went to a hopsital.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dr. came out, and gave a report to Master Roshi. "She's going to be fine, as gets lots of rest and give her these pills." He said.   
  
"Thank you. Come on Goku, lets take her home." Master Roshi said. Goku grabbed the sleeping Shima and they went outside of the hopsital. They stayed in the hospital for hours and it was almost morning. They rode the nimbus cloud home.   
  
Goku placed Shima on a bed and looked at her, and wandered why she was suffering. "I wish it could be me Shima..." he said. Shima was sleeping but she wouldn't be able to train for weeks.   
  
"I think she won't be able to enter the tourament." Master Roshi said.   
  
"But she was excited to join it." Launch said. Launch been worried about Shima all night she was praying Shima would be alright.   
  
"Her life is more important. Come on, lets go to bed." Master Roshi told them. Shima slept peacefully, her heart wasn't bothering her.   
  
Shima had another dream.  
  
This time, it was ChiChi in the Future, the one where Android 17 and Android 18 killed Gohan. She seen how destory ChiChi looked when Bulma told her about Gohan's death. She cried non-stop. She lost the most two important people in her life. Why couldn't be her. ChiChi looked at ablums and home movies. She was getting older and old looking. Her eyes were red and tissues were everywhere in the house. The Ox-king and Bulma both tried to get ChiChi help but she didn't go. Goku and Gohan was her only help, but they were gone, never coming back.  
  
Shima's heart started bothering her again. Launch came out and give her a pill. About 20 minutes the pain was leaving. Shima couldn't open her eyes but she knew that timeline. She knew that was Future Trunks timeline when Goku died from his heart disease, and that was the ChiChi in that timeline. She went through more pain then she did. There wasn't no Goten only Gohan until he died. She never wished to be reborn, what would happen to ChiChi in that timeline?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Krillin got up and seen the time. "No wander I slept good." He said. It was 9:08 am, and everyone was dead asleep. Krillin went and shook Master Roshi. He wouldn't get up. He shook him again, and then said "Master Roshi, its 9:09...no its 9:10!" Krillin said. Master Roshi wasn't moving, then Krillin yelled, "Master Roshi!!!" Master jumped up and looked at Krillin and held his ears.  
  
"Darn it Krillin, I was having a good dream!" Master Roshi said, hitting Krillin on the head with his cane. "Shima had a heart problem last night, she won't be up for weeks." Master Roshi said. Krillin frowned and looked down.   
  
"So she won't train?" He said.   
  
"Yup." Krillin said. Launch got up and seen Shima. She frowned and was upset, she hated seeing Shima suffer. Shima was sleeping and sweating. Master Roshi an Krillin went to get Goku so they could train. Shima then opened her eyes up. Launch looked at Shima and smiled.  
  
"Master Roshi!" Launch yelled. Master Roshi ran in and seen Shima. "She's up!"  
  
"Wow, how can you be up?" Master Roshi said.  
  
"It was a minor one." Shima said. She got up and moved around. "Lets train."   
  
"No Shima, you can't..." Master Roshi said.  
  
"Roshi, I am, don't worry please, I'll take my pills." Shima said. Master Roshi though it over and nodded his head.  
  
"Shima if you have another one of these heart problems then we cannot train you anymore." Master Roshi said.   
  
"Fine." Shima said. Shime sat on the couch and then started thinking. She never had this problem before, never. Why did it happen now? 'Maybe if I were in my timeline I had a heart problem last night...' Shima shook her head. She remembered that dream she had last night. She suffered harder in that timeline, but she never went back in time to change things. Why would she have a dream about that timeline? Alot of weird things were happening to Shima, she didn't know why. Goku and Krillin came in the room and Goku smiled and ran to Shima.  
  
"Your up! How are you feeling?" Goku asked.  
  
"Good." Shima said.   
  
"Are you training with us?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yeah...Hopefully I'll live." Shima joked. Noone laughted, Goku was confused. Shima smirked disappeared. "What? It was a joke."  
  
"Yeah, but as you can see your having all these problems Shima, it isn't funny." Launch explained to her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm the daughter of the Ox-king, I'll survive!" Shima said.  
  
"Thats prolly why you act that way." Master Roshi joked. Shima and him laughted.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a couple of weeks of hard training, it was the day to sign up for the tourament. Shima, Goku and Krillin were running around with the shells on their backs. Master Roshi came outside and called for them.   
  
"Come on Children! Come Here!" Master Roshi yelled. They all ran over there and then stopped in front of Master Roshi. "Take your shells off, its time for us to leave."   
  
"Finally." Krillin said. They un-wrapped the wrap of the shells and let the shells fall down.   
  
"Wow, I feel so light!" Shima said, moving around. Launch then came outside with three boxes.   
  
"Jump up." Master Roshi said, not noticing Launch. They all three jumped and they were going up high.  
  
"Hey Goku, are we really doing this?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I guess so." Goku answered.  
  
"I feel likea bird!" Shima said. They all started falling down and they landed perfectly. Launch went over to them and gave they each a box.   
  
"Here. I made these for you all." Launch said with a smile. They opened the boxes up. Goku and Krillin had a nice comfortable suit, Shima had a beautiful dress.  
  
"Thanks Launch, this is so beautiful!" Shima said. Launch smiled and was happy for them.  
  
"Welcome." She said to Shima. They all ran inside to put their new clothing on. They all ran out a couple minutes later, and Launch smiled greater. Krillin seen Goku and started laughting.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Goku asked.  
  
"You in a suit." Krillin answered.  
  
"Come on, We're going to miss our plane!" Master Roshi said.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the tournament, Master Roshi signed Shima, Goku and Krillin up. "You guys won't be able to fight in those outfits, here. Master Roshi handed them boxes of more of a fighting clothing. It had "Roshi" on the back of it to show that they were trained by him.   
  
"Goku!" A man's voice said. Yamcha waved at him. "Whats Happenin?"  
  
"Yamcha!" Goku said as he ran over there. "Your hair is shorter..."  
  
"Yeah, thats because Bulma made me cut it." Yamcha said with a little sorrow about his hair. Then he said in a cheerful way, "Who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh this is Shima and Krillin." Goku said happily and honored.  
  
"So Goku, I see your got a lady friend, is she your girlfriend?" Yamcha asked and winked.  
  
"Whats that?" Goku asked.  
  
"No we are not and never are going out!" Shima said.  
  
"Whoa calm down that was a joke." Yamcha said.  
  
"Sorry." Shima told Yamcha.  
  
"Hey Goku!" Bulma said.  
  
"Bulma!" Goku said with excitment and ran over to her. Shima looked at Goku and the smile on his face. Shima just frowned and turned the other way. Yamcha seen the look on her face and walked over to Shima kneel down and held his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry they're just friends, they won't never have a relationship stronger then that." Yamcha said.  
  
"I'm not jealous..." She said, but she could tell he was trying to be nice. "But Thanks." Shima then walked over to Goku and Bulma. "Hi Bulma." She said, wanting to be friends with her.   
  
"Hi Shima." Bulma said. She seen what Sima was wearing. "Isn't that a boyish outfit?"   
  
"Well I'm joinning the tourament." Shima said.  
  
"Your a girl you are suppose to not fight, do you want to be a boy?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, Girls like you make me want to be a boy." Shima said. Bulma got an angry look on her face. Then Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Oolong, Puar and even Master Roshi laughted at that remark. Bulma got even madder.  
  
"Shes only Jealous! How can you guys do this to me?" Bulma said.   
  
"Your better when your old." Shima said.   
  
"Old? I'm never gonna get Old! Even if I do I'll be beautiful! I know when I am because when every boy sees me they know I'm Pretty" Bulma said  
  
"Pretty Ugly." Shima said. Bulma just turned around and lefted. Shima frowned and then remembered how good friends her and Bulma were in her other timeline. They were best friends and now they aren't. 'I guess She is spoil has a kid but matures when she grows up.'   
  
"Shima!" The Ox King yelled.   
  
"Dad!" Shima said. She ran to him and gave him a hug.   
  
"Hi Shima!" ChiChi said.   
  
"ChiChi!" Shima said. She gave her a hug too. Goku and everyone else went over there.   
  
"Everyone this is my dad, Ox King and this is my Sister, ChiChi." Shima said.   
  
"Wow Shima, she looks like you, but how?" Goku asked. "Did she steal your body?"  
  
"No! We're twins Silly." ChiChi said laughting.   
  
"Whats Twins?" Goku asked.   
  
"When a father and mother have two kids instead of one at the same time!" ChiChi said. Shima noticed ChiChi was teaching Goku. She remembered in her timeline she taught Goku alot.   
  
"Well lets all go and get something to eat!" Master Roshi said. "Tomorrow we see who goes into the real Tournament!"  
  
~~~*******~~~  
  
You Guys will understand later on why Shima had that heart problem, I know things are getting weird but it'll make sense soon 


	9. Chapter 9

It was morning, Everyone was ready to see their love ones, friends or just strangers fight in the tournament, but there was one path to go to enter the tournament, Elimination Round. In the elimination hall, the announcer told the contestants that although 137 had come to participate, only 8 would be able to compete in the finals which would be held in the coliseum. The fighters all were in the elimination hall. Goku, Krillin, Shima and Yamcha were all together. They were all warming up for the rounds.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the Elimination hall, ChiChi, Bulma, Puar and Oolong were looking at a window to see through. "Grrr...I have to see whats going on in there!" Bulma yelled. "Oolong turn into a ladder."   
  
"No way, Bulma." Oolong told her. Bulma was about to yell back but then ChiChi backed up and ran and jumped up and grabbed the edge of the wall, then pulled herself up and held herself up to see the fights. Bulma looked at ChiChi, and them backed up and ran and jumped, but she hit the wall and fell down. Oolong tried not laughting, but did. Bulma got up and looked at Oolong angerily.  
  
"Piggy Piggy Piggy!" Bulma yelled.   
  
"Stop Stop, I'll be a ladder, just don't say that word!" Oolong said. Oolong turned into a ladder and Bulma climbed up to the see what was going on.  
  
Inside, The competitors then drew lots to determine in which block they would be put in. Goku got 70 and Krillin got 93. This meant that they would both be in block 3. Krillin was looking scared. "Goku, we're going to have to fight each other!" Krillin said.   
  
"No, we're on opposite sides." Goku explained. Shima pulled a number out and got the number 127.   
  
"Looks like I'm in Block 4." Shima said.   
  
Finally all the fighters got a number, and the fights were beginning. Soon, it was Goku's turn to fight, he was fighting a guy about ten times his size. 


	10. Chapter 10

It was the new day, Goku had defeated Giran. Everyone was cheering and was happy, everyone but Giran. Shima and Goku were encouraging Krillin to do his best, even though Shima knew he would lose. "No matter what, if you win or lose your still a good fighter." Shima said. Krillin smiled and went into the ring. Shima and Goku looked at the fight, and after 10 minutes, Krillin was out of the tournament. Goku was upset and surprise, Shima was upset but not surprise. Krillin came back, sore, to Goku and Shima.   
  
"Hey." Goku said. Jackie Chun came up to Krillin and put his hand on his head.  
  
"Keep Trainning Krillin, you gave me a fight but I'm sure you'll get stronger." Jackie Chun said. Krillin smiled. "Now you two go onto the ring." Jackie Chun told Goku and Shima. The accouner called them onto the ring. Goku and Shima looked at each other and signed. They both walked side by side.  
  
"Don't hold nothing back." Shima said.  
  
"I won't as long as you don't." Goku said.   
  
"I won't." Shima said. They both went on different sides of the ring.   
  
"Go Goku!" Bulma yelled. "Beat this so called Girl into the dust!"  
  
"Why do you hate my sister?" ChiChi said in a angry way.  
  
"I don't I'm just cheering for Goku." Bulma said.  
  
"You didn't have to say 'beat this so called girl into the dust' What did she ever do to you?" Bulma signed.   
  
"Fine, sorry." Bulma said. ChiChi smiled, but kinda still mad inside.  
  
"Fight!" The accouner yelled. Goku and Shima stayed in fighting stance, staring at each others eye. Then, they both moved. Then ran to each other, but then before they hit each other, Goku moved, leaving his reflection, Shima punching only air. Goku was in the air and then he kicked the back of her head and then went down and tripped her. Shima's ear was ringing. Goku looked at Shima and was about to punch Shima about 20 times and throw her in the air and then kick her out, but didn't. He didn't want to hurt her, he felt he couldn't.   
  
"Your backing down." Shima said. She took her legs and stuck them together with Goku's neck in the middle. She then flew him behind her and then she got up. Goku stopped himself.  
  
"Your backing down too." Goku said with a smirk. They ran and punching, kicking and blocking each others hits. Goku was right, Shima could have used a ki blast on him, but didn't. Shima punched Goku in the face then then dropped kicked him. Goku fell onto the ring's hard surface. Shima jumped in the air and was about to use a kamehameha wave on him. "Kame...." Goku said.   
  
"Oh no!" Jackie Chun said. "He's doesn't know how to use it!"   
  
"Hame...." Goku said. A wave was forming.   
  
"Hame...." Shima said. A wave was forming in her hands.  
  
"KA!" They both yelled, a wave coming out there hands. A bright light was in the tournament, everyone had their eyes barely opened. Everyone was shocked. The waves were pushing eachother. Goku used more power.  
  
'I'll lose if I don't use more power.' Goku thought. Shima could feel Goku's power growing. She used more power too. "Sorry Shima." Goku said. He used all of his power and then the battle of kamehameha waves were over, Goku won. The blastes hit Shima, she flew in the air high and then she fell, hitting the ring hard.   
  
"Shima!" The Oxking and ChiChi yelled. Goku got up and seen Shima, and was shocked. She wasn't moving, blood was coming out her mouth. Her clothing revealed her lefted shoulder. Everyone was shocked and upset.  
  
"Goku you killed her!" Bulma yelled. Goku got up and and slowly walked over to Shima.  
  
"Shima..." Goku said as a tear came down his eyes. He was at Shima and held her up. Shima's eyes didn't open.  
  
"Oh no please, please don't do this to me again." The Oxking said. Everyone was silence, Krillin looked at Shima and was shocked. Then, Shima's eyes opened and she elboed Goku in the face. Everyone looked at Shima and smiled.  
  
"You Moron! You had people hating Goku!" Bulma yelled. ChiChi and the Oxking sadden Tears turned into tears of joy anf relief.  
  
"Hey thats cheating!" Goku said. Then the fight went on again. Goku was dodging Shima's attacks. Shima side kicked Goku's face. Goku then punched Shima in the stomach. Shima was about to kick him until he grabbed her leg and tripped her. She flipped up and kicked at him again, Goku grabbed her leg but this time she kicked him with her other leg. Goku got up punching Shima Chin and she went back. They weren't holding back now. Shima stood there and then Goku was about to hit her but she moved and then started punching him in her face like a punching bag. Blood was on the ring's floor. Goku grabbed her arms and then Shima kicked him in his chin and Goku letting her go. Shima was about to trip Goku with her right leg but Goku jumped up and grabbed Shima's hair and spun her around and then letting her hair. She hit the ring and then got up.   
  
"This is a fight to the death!" Krillin said.   
  
"No, its a match of two friends." Jackie Chun said.  
  
"How?" Krillin said. "I mean its just they hate eachother."   
  
"No. They made a deal not to hold back, they are really testing eachother and trainning eachothers power." He explained.   
  
Goku and Shima held eachother's hands over their heads and was pushing eachother back. The crowd was cheering loudly, but to Goku and Shima there was no crowd, only a ring. A ring that belong to them, and where they could fight eachother. Goku let his hands go and then kicked Shima in the stomach. Shima grabbed Goku and threw him in the air then she used a Kamehameha wave to hit him in his stomach with her head hardly. The hit damaged his stomach, but it also damaged her head. They both were going up high, but noone could see them. Goku then was heading down, Shima was going up. As this happened Goku's lips pushed into hers. Both of their eyes widen, and for some reason Shima was enjoying it. Goku was confused but he didn't stop. They both were going down, fast. They were into people's sight but the speed of them coming down, people couldn't tell what they were doing. Then they hit the ring's floor hard. They were kissing still, everyone looking. Shima eyes were closed, but she realize they were down and people were staring. Shima quickly hit Goku off of her hard. He flew out of the ring and hit the stage where people were at. Shima got up and looked at Goku, and was blushing. "Sorry!" She said.   
  
"Well, that was the fight...a rather strange fight, but anywho, Shima goes into the finals!" The accouncer said. The crowd cheered. Shima ran off the ring and went to Goku.   
  
"Goku? Are you ok?" Shima asked. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What just happened? I wasn't ready for that." Goku laughted while rubbing his face. Shima laughted too and helped him up. They both were weak of the fight, so Jackie Chun talked the accouncer to let the final match begin tomorrow. Everyone was happy for Shima, everyone but Bulma.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During Dinner, Shima went to the restroom, Bulma following her. "You are such a cheater!" Bulma said harshly at Shima.  
  
"Excuse me?" Shima said.  
  
"When you and Goku went into the air, I bet you kissed him and went he wasn't looking knock him out like that!"   
  
"It wasn't on purpose, I was just trying to fight but he was going down and I was going up and he's lips just pushed onto mine, I was embarrassed when everyone seen it, I did it out of shock. I'm sorry." Shima said sadly. Bulma rolled her eyes and fixed her make up.  
  
"Yeah, right." Bulma said annoyed.  
  
"Fool, I'm for real." Shima said, getting angry.  
  
"Fool? Let me tell you something, I'm the richest and smartest, and most prettiest woman in the world. I'm not a Fool! You see this ring? Its cost more then your life!" Bulma said.  
  
"So what, you may have all them things but you don't have a pure heart, your not the prettiest woman in the world, I know someone who is though. And I'm a princess, something you'll never be." Shima said. Bulma started laughting.  
  
"I don't need to be a princess, because to most people, I am. And who is the prettiest woman in the world? You? Yeah right!" Bulma laughted even harder.  
  
"No. My Mother." Shima said. Bulma laughted harder, making Shima more angier.   
  
"Your Mother! She must have been one ugly crack slut to do a man like your dad, and ugly to make you and your sister." Bulma said laughting. That was it, Bulma pushed Shima to her limits. Bulma laughter soon stopped, as she noticed a fist coming into her face. Bulma's head hit the mirror and it broke. Bulma came down to the floor, she was knocked out.  
  
"Never talk about me family, or it'll be the last time you'll ever talk." Shima said. She lefted the rest room and joinned everyone else at the dinner table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi entered Shima's room, but to only find Goku. "Hi, where's Shima?"  
  
"Her, Krillin and Master Roshi lefted to visit your dad." Goku said. His shirt was off, and it revealed Bruises and bleeding cut scars from the match.  
  
"Wow. Did Shima do that?" ChiChi asked. Goku nodded his head. "Don't move, I'll be back!"   
  
"Okay." Goku said kinda confused. ChiChi came back with a first aid kit. She to the case onto the bed where Goku was lying on. She took some Hydrogen Peroxide and band aids outs.   
  
"Your not bleeding alot but this will help the pain." ChiChi said. She put some hydrogen peroxide on a cotton ball and held it onto Goku's Cut. "It might hurt a little." Goku jumped alittle, feeling the pain of the hydrogen peroxide. ChiChi took the cotton ball off and stuck a band aid on it. "This will protect the scars and cuts from germs." ChiChi said. Goku was amazed.  
  
"Thanks ChiChi, I'll know to come to you everytime I get hurt!" Goku said cheerfully. ChiChi laughted.  
  
"Goku...When you two kissed today, did you like it?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Kiss?" Goku said confused. "You mean when Shima and me had our lips together?"  
  
"Yeah. Kissing, or kiss, is a way of showing someone you love them." ChiChi said.  
  
"Oh, well actually, it felt like I was kissing worms." Goku said.  
  
"What!?! Oh your so weird." ChiChi said. 'But so cute too' she said to herself.   
  
"We didn't mean to anyways. We both hit eachother, I didn't know what to do really." Goku told her.  
  
"Oh, well I though to both did because you two go out." ChiChi said.   
  
"You mean because we were outside?" Goku asked.  
  
"No! Girlfriend and Boyfriend, Shima told me that." ChiChi said.  
  
"No we're not." Goku said. "Only friends."  
  
"What? Oh she lied then! I know what she is doing!" ChiChi said in a angry voice. "Sh said it was a secret, bull!"  
  
"I'm confused." Goku said. Shima came in with Krillin.  
  
"Hi ChiChi." Shima said. ChiChi walked over to Shima, seeing the look in ChiChi's eye Shima knew she was mad. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Oh, you saying you and Goku are going out!" ChiChi said. Shima pulled ChiChi out in the hall.  
  
"Come on ChiChi not now." Shima said.  
  
"Why did you lie?" ChiChi asked, lighting up a little.  
  
"I did, because..." Shima said, thinking of another lie. Shima just signed. "I won't lie another more to you, it's like lying to myself, and thats no lie. I don't think Goku is good for you." Shima said.   
  
"Fine, you can just tell me you like him." ChiChi said. ChiChi walked away, upset. Shima looked at her go away, and walked into her room.   
  
"Whats up?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Nothing." Shima said. She just went onto her soft bed and laid there.   
  
"Hey Shima thank ChiChi for me, she healed the cuts you gave me in the tourament!" Goku said happily. Shima just turned her head and closed her eyes.   
  
'ChiChi, I'm so sorry, no matter what he did to me or what I think, we both love him.' Shima though to herself. 'But I don't want you going through pain, but how can I change it if you are now?'  
  
Yamcha came into the room. "How any of you guys seen Bulma?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A fat lady screamed as she seen Bulma lying in the bathroom knocked out. 


	11. Chapter 11

Shima woke up early that morning, still sore from the fight with Goku. Shima took her pills for her heart. She turned her head and seen Goku sleeping, he looked so cute. She left the room and went in the hallway and looked at the window, remembering ChiChi was mad at her. She seen a flashback of her and ChiChi at age 8.  
  
'ChiChi and her were outside at 6:00 P.M., sitting on the well, looking at the sun go down. It was the springtime, their favorite time of the year. The evening was kind of cool, but it felt nice. "ChiChi, what are you planning to do tonight?" Shima asked her. ChiChi didn't answer. "I know what you are planning ChiChi, taking mom's necklace isn't worth it, Dad will catch you, he guards that thing with his life." ChiChi frowned, and looked at Shima ashamed. Shima smiled, "When you get married, he'll give it to you."  
  
"Really? What about you?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Oh, I think mom would want you to have it." Shima said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Shima." ChiChi said.'  
  
Shima went outside to the city; it was still kind of dark but light enough to see. She wanted to walk around and see the city since she never really visited it that much. She went inside a restaurant to get breakfast; she would use the money that her father gave her. She ordered eggs, Toast, Sausage, Pancakes and Bacon. She could cook breakfast but she since she hasn't eaten in a restaurant in a while, what's the harm? The waitress came back with her breakfast and smiled.  
  
"Here sweetie." She said.  
  
"Thanks." Shima replied. She took her folk and cut her eggs in half and cut the eggs up into little bits to make it easier to eat. Shima looked at the window and seen her reflection, she seen an old woman. Shima's hand let the folk go and Shima closed her eyes and then opened them and she a 12-year- old girl. Shima turned away and stared at her food for 10 minutes. She picked up her fork and started eating again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's Shima?" Master Roshi asked.  
  
"Haven't seen her all morning." Yamcha said.  
  
"Where is that girl?" Master Roshi said. Everyone was in a circle in a hallway, Bulma was in the bedroom, sleeping. ChiChi looked down, upset.  
  
"Well, I guess where better look for her some more." The Ox King said.  
  
Shima entered the hallway she looked at them confused. "Where were you?" Master Roshi said, almost yelling.  
  
"No where special." Shima said.  
  
"Well get ready Shima, You have to fight in an hour." The Ox King said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Shima whispered. Shima went into the room, ChiChi followed her.  
  
"Shima?" ChiChi said. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." Shima said.  
  
"You look upset." ChiChi said.  
  
"I'm fine." Shima said.  
  
"Okay." ChiChi said. She was walking out the door.  
  
"Wait ChiChi, look, I'm sorry for last night." Shima said. ChiChi smiled.  
  
"Is that it? Oh Shima don't worry about that I wasn't never mad." ChiChi said.  
  
"But I shouldn't have lied. I'm sorry." Shima said. ChiChi went over and hugged Shima and she could feel some of Shima's tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" ChiChi said.  
  
"I feel so bad." Shima said.  
  
"Shima, you always told me to never be sad always look for a positive side of the matter. I think the positive matter for this is you're still the best sister in the world!" ChiChi said. Shima smiled and looked at ChiChi. "Now come on, you got a man to fight!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The crowd was cheering and it looked bigger then the other days. Shima looked at them when she was on top of the roof of where the fighters would be at before they went into a fight. Her hair blew with the wind; she was ready for her fight. Flash backs came back to her when she was fighting Goku. Shima decided to go down and try to win this tournament.  
  
Shima kept looking at herself in the mirror everyone stared at her. 'I'm No...Old!' She kept saying to herself.  
  
"Shima, time to go." Krillin said. Shima looked at Krillin and smiled.  
  
"Okay." Shima said.  
  
"Are you guys ready for the big fight!?" The accouner yelled into his micophone. The crowd cheered. "So Shima what is strategy?"  
  
"You'll see." Shima said.  
  
"Whoa, I bet we can't wait to see!" He said, the crowd cheered. "What about you Jackie Chun?" He was sleeping. "Um..Jackie?"  
  
"Huh?" Jackie chun said with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Sleeping in the ring will get you to lost." The accouter said. "Well, we should all cheer for Shima and Jackie Chun! They made it this far!" The crowd cheered. "Fight!"  
  
Shima jumped up and came down in front of Jackie Chun and kneed him in the stomach. Jackie Chun connected his hands and banged her down into the rings floor. Shima grabbed his leg and forced him on the floor too. Shima jumped up and landed on Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun grabbed Shima by the neck and flipped on hard into the ring's floor. He got up, and stared at her. She got up and looked at him. She ran to him and was about to punch him but she went through him. He was behind her and he punched her down. Shima flipped up and as she did she kicked him in the chun. She took one of her legs and wrapped it around Jackie Chun's neck and the took the other and she held her arms up in the air and then flipped on her arms and landed on her butt, but Jackie Chun on his back. Shima stayed down as Jackie Chun got up. She put her feet into his stomach and flipped him again. She tried it again but this time he grabbed her leg and threw her into the ground and He caught himself. He then started doing a kamehameha wave. Shima got up and was hit by his kamehameha wave in the back and into the walls of the stands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shima woke and seen Gohan, Goten and Videl all talking.  
  
"Even if she did disappeared, Baba is figuring out where she is." Videl said.  
  
"What if she can't find her?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know what will happen Goten, we should wait." Gohan said.  
  
~****~  
  
"ChiChi ChiChi ChiChi, we did you go?" Baba said looking in her crystal ball. "What? This is odd! She's in the past. About 44 years from now."  
  
~****~  
  
"My family is dead." ChiChi said. "Why should I live anyways? I will get you Androids no matter what! Even if I die trying to...Gohan did."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shima get up." Master Roshi said. Shima opened her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Shima said.  
  
"You lost." He said.  
  
"Oh damn." Shima said.  
  
"You were only out for a day. Better then Bulma. Someone knocked her out bad." Master Roshi said. Shima giggled a little bit. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Launch, ChiChi and the Ox-King came in the Kame House.  
  
"Congrats Shima, you went into the finals, not most girls do!" Launch said.  
  
"Thanks." Shima said.  
  
"You missed a good Dinner!" Goku said. Everyone laughed. Then an old woman on a crystal ball came into the house. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Which one of you is Shima?" Baba asked.  
  
"Oh Hi Baba!" Shima said.  
  
"Come with me child." she said.  
  
"Wait who are you?" Yamcha asked. "And how do you know Shima?"  
  
"She's my sister." Master Roshi said.  
  
"Don't worry, I know her too." Shima said. Shima followed Baba outside.  
  
"So ChiChi." Baba said.  
  
"Wait...I'm Shima." Shima told her.  
  
"That's not you, ChiChi." Baba said.  
  
"But how do you know?" Shima asked.  
  
"Baba from your time." she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm Baba, no matter how old I get I can still be connected to the past and future from my crystal ball." Baba explained.  
  
"So...does Gohan and Goten know?" Shima said.  
  
"Not yet." Baba said.  
  
"Baba, why do I have dreams of the future?" Shima asked.  
  
"You mean from your time? Oh, well, when you left your timeline, King Emma knew about it. He didn't tell no one. When he found out that the Baba from your timeline knew about it, he told me...well her, he gave you a power to keep you connected to your timeline. He also said he gave you the power to see into the future because he wanted to see how that ChiChi suffered and she didn't do nothing like that. Kind of like a punishment." Baba said. "You'll see her story more in your dreams."  
  
"I'm confused. If I have a power to be connected into the Future and my time then why don't I see other timelines?"  
  
"Both the same story. The Future timeline one ChiChi has no one and in your timeline which is like 3 other timelines away, you have your family. Trunks only went to your timeline, then the timeline after this one he got killed by Cell then in the next Timeline Trunks goes into the next one, which is like yours. But Future Trunks and  
  
The Trunks that died have the same story really. Your timeline was the lucky one." Baba said.  
  
"So what timeline is this one?" Shima asked.  
  
"The not so lucky one." Baba said.  
  
"What!?" Shima said.  
  
"Yeah, just more pain here too." Baba said.  
  
"No, I won't allow it!" Shima said.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Baba asked.  
  
"What ever I can!" Shima told her. "This is my new timeline, I can change things. I have to accept what I have done, I'm not ChiChi, my sister is."  
  
"Foolish Girl. What can you do? Tell them about the Androids and Cell?" Baba said. "How is Gohan going to be born?"  
  
"Well...I could.." Shima said, then shaking her head no.  
  
"That's right you can't, it would be your third child." Baba said.  
  
"Baba, I have to go." Shima said. "We'll talk later." Shima ran back into the kame house. Baba looked at her and flew off on her ball.  
  
"What was that about?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Nothing." Shima said.  
  
"Well, We're going to see Bulma got her house." Yamcha said. Yamcha and Puar left the house and headed to Capsule corp. on his plane. ChiChi looked at Shima, worried.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" She asked.  
  
"Never better." Shima said as she forced a smile.  
  
"Well Girls, I think we should head home." The Ox King said.  
  
"Okay daddy!" ChiChi said, happy she is finally going home. "Finally Shima can come home too!"  
  
"Yup." Shima said. She didn't want to go back, she wanted to go around the world, but she wanted ChiChi to be happy and she also missed her old village.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yamcha entered the room and he looked down at Bulma, and frowned. Bulma started to moan, and didn't open her eyes. "Who won the tournament?" she asked.  
  
"Jackie Chun." He answered.  
  
"Good." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Oxking loaded the plane up. He was in the plane waiting for Shima and ChiChi. "Good Bye Shima, I'm really going to miss you." Launch said. "And take care of your sister too."  
  
"Thanks Launch, I'll miss you too. I'll watch out after ChiChi." Shima said. Launch gave them both a hug.  
  
"Bye Shima and ChiChi." Krillin said.  
  
"See ya'." The girls replied.  
  
"Shima, I think you should train more, you know. You are strong and all." Master Roshi said.  
  
"I will." Shima said. Goku came to Shima and wasn't smiling.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Shima." Goku said.  
  
"I'll miss you too." Shima said.  
  
"And you too ChiChi." Goku said.  
  
"Awww thanks Goku." ChiChi said blushing. Shima and ChiChi went into the plane. The Plane took off. Shima looked out the window and seen Master Roshi, Launch, Turtle and Krillin waving and yelling Good-bye. Goku, on the other hand wasn't, he looked sad. Sand flew into the air, causing Launch to squezze. She looked around and then took her machine gun out. All Shima could hear was Gunfire.  
  
~******~  
  
That's the end of this chapter, the fighting part was short, I'm sorry about that. I couldn't think of any more moves. This Chapter may be kinda confusing (hopefully not) But I hope ya enjoyed 


	12. Chapter 12

Shima was training extra hard the last few weeks. ChiChi trained with her a lot too. Shima and ChiChi ran, Shima in front of ChiChi. ChiChi jumped and tried to punch Shima, but Shima jumped up and made ChiChi fall on the ground.  
  
"Awww Shima!" ChiChi said as she got on her knees. "Your too fast." Shima turned around and offered ChiChi help up. ChiChi grabbed her hand and got up.  
  
"I trained a lot more then you did." Shima said. "If you train, you'll be like me."  
  
"Ok, I'll race ya' to the fields." ChiChi said as she ran.  
  
"Hey No Fair!" Shima said. She ran but ChiChi was winning. ChiChi ran into the forest. Shima disappeared behind her. ChiChi couldn't hear Shima's feet hit the ground.  
  
'Must have been mix up because of the trees' ChiChi said to herself. She dodged the leaves that fell and holes on the ground or sticks. ChiChi was out of the forest, she seen beautiful flowers, butterflies, a lake and beautiful green grass. ChiChi stopped on top of the hill and smiled, breathing loudly and then she laughed loudly. "Haha! Shima I beat you!" ChiChi yelled happily.  
  
"Nope." Shima said. ChiChi turned around. "Been here about 5 minutes."  
  
"Man." ChiChi said. They both sat down and stared at the view.  
  
"Its Beautiful." Shima said. She smiled and let the breeze blow her hair. "I love it here."  
  
"I do too." ChiChi said. Shima closed her eyes. This was her fantasy place. With Her, ChiChi, Her Parents, Gohan and Goten.  
  
"This is like heaven." Shima said. It grew quiet for a minute. "Hey ChiChi."  
  
"Yeah?" ChiChi said.  
  
"Tell me what you think about this. A mother and a father went to a school to try to get their son to go to that school. Now that school was one of the best schools in the world, and they spend most of the day there. Then when they finally meet important people and they start asking questions, the husband's leaves and then leaves the wife there. Now it may not seem like a big deal to the husband but it means a lot to the wife. When the husbands comes back he makes a joke of it." Shima said.  
  
"I really don't know, if I was the wife I would be mad." ChiChi said. "Why did he leave?"  
  
"I think he left to save his friend." Shima said.  
  
"Well that's a good reason to leave." ChiChi said.  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't happening at the time. He could have asked the questions then went to the planet for heavens sake the fight didn't happen till hours later!" Shima said.  
  
"Well did the wife forgive him?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Yeah. But she is still very mad." Shima said.  
  
"Well how did the son turn out?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"A very smart boy." Shima said.  
  
"Then why did he have to go to the school?" ChiChi said.  
  
"Your right, I guess she never knew that." Shima said. Shima got up and then ran down the hill. "I'll get some water."  
  
"Ok." ChiChi said, smiling. Shima walked over to the lake and got on her knees. ChiChi got up too and smiled. She went and picked flowers. A butterfly landed on her head. ChiChi didn't move her head; she looked at her head and smiled. Shima drank some water from her hands. She took her water bottle and stuck it in the water and watched it filled up. ChiChi didn't move still and then something covered ChiChi's head. The butterfly flew away. ChiChi started Screaming. Shima looked over and seen something grabbing on ChiChi. ChiChi swung her legs and knocked it over. She started to run. Shima ran over them. The monster flew after ChiChi. ChiChi ran into the forest and then the monster did. Shima was on top of the hill. She jumped on a tree and jumped from tree to tree. ChiChi made it out the forest, but the monster came down and grabbed her by the shoulders. Shima looked at her and she jumped as high as she could to grabbed on to ChiChi. But he was too high. Shima fell down and landed on her feet. She watched him in distance go away with her sister. Shima's tears were full of anger. She got on her knees and then cried.  
  
"Its my fault..." Shima said. Shima wiped her tears away. "I have to be strong, if I ain't then I'll never find her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Oxking was crying when he heard the news. "We have to be strong. Don't worry Daddy." Shima said. "I'll find her."  
  
"No you won't. Shima I can't lose you too." The Oxking said.  
  
"Don't worry Dad I'll find her." Shima said. She ran to the front door. "I love you Dad!" She said, then she ran off.  
  
"I love you and ChiChi, but if you only knew how much."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shima was in her plane. She looked down and seen Master Roshi's island. She landed down and opened the door up and jumped out. She ran inside of the house.  
  
"Master!" She yelled. No one answered. Then Launch came in.  
  
"Why hello Shima!" She said.  
  
"Launch, where's Roshi?" Shima asked.  
  
"Oh he, Krillin and Goku are training somewhere. They'll be back later." Launch said.  
  
"Damn!" Shima said. "Later she might be dead."  
  
"Who?" Launch said worried.  
  
"ChiChi was kidnapped." Launch said.  
  
"Oh that's terrible!" Launch said. "I'm so sorry Shima, I hope she will be alright, I hope you'll find her. Can I do anything for you dear?" Launch said.  
  
"No that's ok." Shima said. Launch held her hand on Shima's shoulder.  
  
"Wait here till Master Roshi comes back. I bet that he'll help you." Launch said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Thanks Launch, but I don't think I can wait that long." Shima said. Shima stepped outside and seen a note flying down. Shima grabbed the note and read it.  
  
If you want your sister alive then go to the tower Southwest of the world. You won't miss it. Just keep going southwest. If you don't come in a week, then your Sister is dead.  
  
Launch read it too. "You better get going. I'll tell Master Roshi and them about this when they get back."  
  
"No Don't. This is my sister and it's my job to save her." Shima said. Launch nodded her head.  
  
"Go." She said. Shima ran back into her plane, waved two figures from her forehead at Launch and flew off. "Good luck Shima."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChiChi punched another guard out. She ran down the long hallways. A purple lighting struck her and she fell down. "Not again." She said. She had a few wounds on her from the lighting. She got up and then she ran again. More guards came up and ChiChi stomped on ones feet and punched him in the chin and then hit one in the face with the side of her leg really hard and then she dropped kicked on in the chin. She learned the moves from Shima. She ran down the hallway again. She reached a light and smirked. She was outside and all she needed to do was dive down into the ocean. The waves were hitting the walls of the tower. The clouds were black. Then the monster knocked ChiChi out and dragged her back into the tower.  
  
ChiChi opened her eyes up and she was tied against a wall. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"Not you. Shima is whom we want. We want to fight your sister, and then when she loses I'll get her powers. Then I'll win the next tournament." A Man said. He revealed himself from the shadows.  
  
"I am Kujo. I am the boss around here. This is my servant, Godo. He is the one who got you here." he said.  
  
"Shima will come! And She'll save me!" ChiChi yelled.  
  
"We'll see. If you don't come in about a week, your dead." Kujo said. ChiChi eyes widen and she had the look of fear on her face.  
  
"Shima." ChiChi said quietly to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shima flew down on an island. She needed gas for her plane. She went to a village and looked around her a gas station.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Launch!" Master Roshi yelled. "We're home!"  
  
"Master Roshi!" Launch said as she ran to him. She gave him a note that Shima found earlier.  
  
"What?" he said. He read the note and then looked at Launch. "Is Shima going?"  
  
"Yeah." Launch said. "She left Hours ago."  
  
"What's wrong?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Shima is putting her life on the line. Her sister been kidnapped. They'll both die." Master Roshi said. "She doesn't know how strong this guy is, or how many allies he has."  
  
"Shima and ChiChi is in danger?" Goku asked. "We have to save them!"  
  
"Southwest of the world...I think I know what that is." Master Roshi said. "The dark tower."  
  
"The dark tower?" Launch said.  
  
"Yes. Many people have died going near it. Dark sky, dangerous waves." Master Roshi said.  
  
"How do you know about it?" Launch asked.  
  
"I have seen it before." Master Roshi said. "When I was young. I never saw anything so horrible in my life. Listen I think we better find Shima."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shima watched the sun go down. She was thinking of why would they kidnap ChiChi? She looked at the sky and wandered why was her life in this time was so different? There were so many islands and mountains and oceans in the southwest of the earth. "How will I find ChiChi?" Shima asked herself. She looked down. "Only a damn week!" She yelled.  
  
"Your plane is all gassed up Maim'." An elderly man said.  
  
"Thanks." Shima said. She got in her plane and flew off. 


End file.
